Soulmates—Riggins & Starbuck
by trace93
Summary: Parallel thoughts of BSG's Starbuck and FNL's Riggins, who share a surprising amount in common.


**AN: BSG/FNL crossover fic (well, parallel). After realizing with jandjsalmon's help that Taylor Kitsch and Katee Sackhoff share the same birthday (she's a year older), I thought of the similarities in the characters of BSG's Starbuck and FNL's Riggins, who share their thoughts here. I do not own these characters.**

_Starbuck here. People call me lots of things. Badass, screw up, hero. Truth is, I'm all that and more._

Riggins here. I'm known as a rebel, a badass, a leader. So what? Don't take crap from nobody—my age, anyway. Never need to guess where you stand with me.

_My crazy mom, being a war hero, was always riding my ass about something. And my dad was a musical genius, but he wasn't around._

I am who I am with no thanks to my parents. You couldn't find bigger losers. Make me look like a fuckin' hero. All I had was Billy, and he ain't exactly ideal.

_So I haven't always been a great role model. When I was a nugget, I had as many black eyes as I did recon missions. I had to burn off anger somehow. And I drank like there was no tomorrow._

Sure, I was what you might call misdirected when I was a sophomore. When I was pissed off, like after I found out my dad was a lying thief, I looked for fights, and I sure found 'em. And I always got a cold one in my hand.

_Slept around? Frak yeah. I never got enough affection, and I'm just physical by nature. And in those close quarters, with all those hot pilots around... Add those things up, and I'd hook up with whoever I could, when I felt like it. Which was all the time._

I've been called a man-ho. Why not, when I couldn't even tell you how many girls I've been with, plus or minus a half dozen. I guess I thought sex'd fill that void of no parents. It did, but only for as long as it lasted.

_Lee. Apollo. After Zak died, gods bless him, even before that, we had this electricity between us. Always there, but it was perfect for just that one night on New Caprica, when all the stars and planets aligned, and he was mine and I was his. Otherwise, there was never a balance. But the draw was, is, always there. Even when sweet Sam entered my life._

Garrity. Still can't believe we're together, after the roller coaster we've been through. Loved her since I first laid eyes on her, when she and Jay were steady. There were times I thought she'd never talk to me again: after Jay found out we were sleepin' together, after I confessed to her in her room that I felt closer to god with her and then we kissed, after the crap with evangelist Chris and the radio show. Mexico—'nuff said. But here we are.

_When Lee and I first hooked up, I have to be honest. I thought of Zak most of the time we were together. Not the greatest way to be with Lee. On New Caprica, it was more about us, though Zak will always be part of us. But with Sam—frak me, it was glorious. No baggage or overthinking, all that muscle, combined with my libido… ye gods. Nirvana._

When Garrity and I first had sex, I realized I'd never felt the way she made me feel before. Yeah… sex is one thing, but add in love, and it's… it's… us. Call me corny, but it's Garrity + Riggs. Real deal.

_I eventually got my shit together. Saw omens that I was destined for things larger than just being the best fighter pilot. Became CAG, went on a mission to Caprica to find the arrow, led everyone to a new habitable planet. The usual._

Was I surprised at being named co-captain of the Panthers my senior year? Hell yeah. I was kicked off the team many times, deservedly so, and I practiced more hungover than not. But one thing that's never been questioned is my drive, and I kicked guys' asses when they weren't workin' hard. Not to mention I could outlift everyone. So yeah, I have become a leader, contrary to what everyone thought. Everyone but Lyla.

_Lately, I feel like my sensitive side has come through. I'm not beating the shit out of people for fun, or intimidating others just for fun. Part of it is Sam. Poor Sam._

I've always tried to help people, it's just I never made a big deal about it. When Garrity needed help lately, it wasn't just a place to stay. I was there for her to lean on; I was her family. It was pretty sweet.

_All my adult life, my mentor has been Bill Adama. He encouraged me, chastised me, treated me like his daughter. Even after I slept with both his sons and was more or less responsible for Zak's death cause I couldn't keep my pants zipped._

Coach has been there for me these past few years. I can't imagine a better role model. Sure, he chewed me out tons, but I mostly deserved it. He taught me honor, persistence, right and wrong. I owe him bigtime.

_So it turns out I'm an angel. Harbinger of death? Not so much. Yet. I don't even know what to say about Sam being a cylon (who the frak saw that coming?), becoming a sort of vegetable oracle and destroying himself while driving the fleet into the sun… you can't make that stuff up. But I've released myself from Lee and Bill, gods bless 'em, and am off on the next phase. Whatever it is that angels do after their missions are done._

Shit's coming together. Becoming a leader, maybe college, finding love with Garrity, going to be Uncle Timmy... I can make something of my life! Course I'm no angel, too fond of beer and sex for that. And who knows what life will bring, but I am hopeful.


End file.
